Wall panel systems typically are used to form office work spaces that are efficient, generally inexpensive when compared to fixed wall offices, and have an ability to be adjustable. Examples of such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,964,138; 6,339,907; 6,330,773; 6,349,516; 5,743,055 and 4,971,281, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Wall panel systems are also illustrated in catalogs, such as in BPI's catalog for its PARALLEL brand system. This catalog is also incorporated herein by reference. However, such wall panel systems can be relatively expensive, difficult to assemble, complicated and not versatile.